


[授权翻译] Teacher’s Note  教师的笔记

by wuyanzhinv



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles is a Teacher, First Meetings, Fluff, Laura is adorable, Logan is a Cop, M/M, Matchmaking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyanzhinv/pseuds/wuyanzhinv
Summary: 在这个学年的大部分时间里，Logan每周都会收到来自Laura的老师的笔记。当他们最终相遇时，他发现Xavier教授的形象与他脑中所设想的完全不同。





	[授权翻译] Teacher’s Note  教师的笔记

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teacher’s Note](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060059) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 

> 现代AU： 教师Charles遇见了Logan和他最近才发现的女儿Laura。

_亲爱的Howlett先生：_  
  
很高兴告诉你，Laura对她的新班级适应得相当不错，并且已经表现出非凡的学习欲望！ 我们将在下周三晚上7：00举办一个开放参观日，让所有的家长与教学人员见面，届时我将很乐意为您做一个更详细的报告。  
  
真诚的  
  
Charles Xavier博士  
  
  
“哇哦，一个博士。真不错。”  
  
他把纸条揉成一团扔进了垃圾箱，忽视Ororo的评论，然后咕哝着把注意力转回到电脑上的报告上。MacTaggert一整天都在忙着把Waverly的文件整理归档——Howlett，我不在乎你是不是要整晚都待在这里——所以他没有时间处理他的搭档正插手他的事情。  
  
即使这个搭档曾经给了他很多惊人的帮助，自从一个月前Laura的妈妈突然出现，把一个他从不知道的女儿扔到他腿边，几乎只说了一句“嘿，你好吗，12年前你不小心把我肚子搞大了，现在我需要你来照顾她”。  
  
“闭嘴，Munroe。我得把这玩意儿干完，然后回家做晚饭。”  
  
Ororo厌恶地皱着鼻子，叹了口气。“又是芝士通心粉？可怜的孩子需要吃些比加工过的垃圾食品更好的东西。”  
  
“那你到底想让我做什么？ 你知道我不会做饭！ 她在那所昂贵的学校每天至少能吃一顿像样的正餐，好吗？而且她知道如何使用电话，如果她不喜欢的话，她可以叫一个该死的披萨。”  
  
“好吧，好吧！没必要这么紧张，老人家！”Ororo笑着反驳道，因为她知道他对他所关心的人只会吠叫，不会咬人，而现在他所关心的人就是她自己和孩子。“你想让我周末带Laura去购物吗？星期六是我的休息日，我可以帮她买更多的衣服，还有她上学需要的任何东西。”  
  
他停止打字，抬头看着她，静止地坐在书桌的一端，点了点头。“那太好了，Ro，我欠你一次。”  
  
“你至少欠我五次了，伙计，但是谁在乎呢？ ”  
  
Logan哼了一声，当她伸出手去打他的二头肌时，他没有回击她。他无视了她，继续做他的报告，直到几分钟后，他意识到她并没有离开她的位置，仍然站在原地喝着咖啡，对着他傻笑。  
  
“怎么了？ ”  
  
“所以你星期三要去参加开放参观日吗？ ”  
  
“我到底为什么要那么做？ ”  
  
“因为也许你想知道更多关于Laura教育情况的事？ ”  
  
“我知道这他妈的花了我一大笔钱，所以应该还不错。我还需要知道别的什么事情吗？ ”  
  
“好吧。但你还是应该去。那个博士可能很性感。也许你足够幸运可以和他约个会？” Ororo开玩笑道。  
  
Logan呻吟着，“滚开，Munroe。”  
  
\-----  
  
他很快就忘记了那张纸条和邀请函，如果不是之后每周都有新的纸条出现，用同样奇特的笔迹书写着，整整齐齐地塞在Laura的日程表里，他是不会对纸条或老师产生印象的。  
  
_——Howlett先生，Laura在数学方面真的很有天赋。我想把她安排到一个更高级的班级来帮助她——_  
  
——她的写作比上个季度有所提高，但她需要更多的练习。我已经让她每天在笔记本上写一篇日记——  
  
——参观太空博物馆的班级旅游取得了巨大的成功，这在很大程度上要归功于Munroe女士的帮助。我希望在未来的学校旅行中也能见到您——  
  
\----  
  
“嘿，呃……你觉得你的老师怎么样？ ”一天晚上，Logan问道，他们一边吃着意大利面和半加工的肉丸。经过这么多个月的强迫同居，他们慢慢地——尽管有些痛苦地——开始彼此融洽相处起来，尽管Laura仍然是一个安静的孩子，倾向于独来独往，而Logan……  
  
好吧Logan对除了能用他的爪子解决之外的事都感觉很糟。  
  
“教授？他.……真的很好，”Laura回答，带着一个小小的，害羞的微笑，使她看起来就像是个十一岁的孩子，而不是她通常表现出的那个乖戾的青少年。“他很善于倾听，还有解释事情。”  
  
“啊，好吧，我很高兴，”他说着，用叉子戳起一个肉丸，把整个肉丸塞进嘴里，同时努力想找点别的什么来说。 Laura看了他一会儿，然后一言不发地继续吃她的饭。  
  
他叹了口气，开始重读他关于Fenley谋杀案的笔记。  
  
\----  
  
“这里是Howlett。”  
  
尽管Logan经常收到来自神秘而健谈的Xavier教授的信息，但他实际上从来没有见过他，因为他实在太忙了（而且说实话，也不是很想），以至于没有时间去参加整个学年安排的无数个家长/教师之夜和郊游活动。现在Laura的六年级时间大约只剩下两个星期了，所以Logan对突然接到她以前的老师的电话，感到非常惊讶。  
  
“探长，这里是Charles Xavier，Laura的老师。你现在有时间聊聊吗？ ”  
  
“好的，当然，等一下。”他从桌子上站起来，走进休息室，谢天谢地，那里没有潜在地爱管闲事的同事。“是的，我在听。是出了什么事吗？ ”  
  
“哦，不，Laura很好，一切都很好，不用担心，”Xavier说。他的口音让Logan有点不知所措，因为他没想到这个人听起来会这么英式，即使他的书写笔迹可以被归类为“老学究”和“优雅”的集合。以及他的声音也比Logan想象的要年轻得多，考虑到Laura曾经谈过他喜欢穿粗花呢的夹克，以及他对在教室内外保持礼貌的坚持。“但我对Laura最近一次数学考试的结果有些担心，我想亲自和你讨论一下。”  
  
“好吧，你想什么时候见面？ ”  
  
“我今天晚上要在学校待到八点，所以在那之前的任何时间？你有空吗，Howlett先生？ ”  
  
“当然。那今天晚上见。”他挂断了电话，叹了口气，擦了擦脸。希望他不是要去听某个书呆子学者的讲话，因为他最不需要听的就是关于“学习如何更好地与女儿沟通”，这类毫无用处的废话。  
  
\----  
  
“Howlett先生，很高兴终于见到你了。请进，请坐下。”  
  
他很认真地跟着Xavier进了办公室，一句话也没说，当他试图将脑海中Laura的古板老教师的形象，和面前这个正在和他握手的极具吸引力的男人的形象联系起来时，他惊呆了，以至无法形成一个连贯的想法。她当然告诉过他 Xavier是个轮椅使用者，有着柔软的棕色卷发和非常蓝的眼睛；但这些与她不知为何忽略了的某个细节相比，显得十分苍白——那就是这位“Charles Xavier教授”碰巧非常漂亮。  
  
Xavier轻声笑了起来，但当Logan笨拙地走到那张大橡木桌前坐下时，他什么也没说。他拒绝了喝点东西的请求，尽量不去盯着男人红润的嘴唇，或者他的二头肌在淡紫色毛衣下微微绷紧的样子看，那件毛衣正好衬托出他那双敏锐的蓝眼睛。  
  
Ororo是对的，他确实需要和人上床，马上就需要。  
  
他清了清嗓子，问道：“那么，你说有一些关于数学考试的事？ ”  
  
“哦，是的，”Xavier回答，Logan认为教授的视线可能在他的胸口逗留了一会儿，超过了必要的时长“Laura最近的数学考试。 正如我在过去的——“  
  
“笔记里提到的，”Logan打断了他的话，在他还没来得及意识到自己开口之前。“我很感激。 非常感激。我是说你的笔记。他们帮了很大的忙。关于Laura。”  
  
Xavier对自己的笨嘴拙舌报以温暖的微笑，眼睛周围的细小皱纹让他看着甚至比第一眼看上去更加英俊。 操。“我很高兴你觉得它们有用，Howlett先生  
  
“请叫我Logan，拜托了。”  
  
“Logan，”Xavier同意了，然后他身体前倾，拍了拍Logan的手。“那你应该叫我Charles。”  
  
触碰很轻，但绝对是有意的，当Xavier对他使出他的微笑外加那双愚蠢的蓝眼睛的必杀技时，他的脊椎感到了阵阵刺痛。即使对于像Logan这样一个通常对此毫无察觉的人来说，他也能看出这个教授正在调情——这真他妈的棒极了——直到他记起来自己为什么在这里，而且和他女儿的老师搞在一起可能真的是个坏主意。  
  
虽然他非常非常想这么做。  
  
“Laura，”他提示着，慢慢地把手从Charles的手里抽出来。“数学考试？ ”  
  
Charles咧嘴一笑，身体向后靠在椅子上，伸手从书桌的抽屉里拿出一些文件。Logan显然没有瞥见那件几乎像纸一样薄的毛衣下面他的肌肉绷得紧紧的，也没有偷看一眼那柔软的羊毛衣下若隐若现的乳头……  
  
“Laura今年的数学成绩一直都是A，所以你可以想象她上次没有通过考试时我有多吃惊。”  
  
“没有通过？”Logan说着，把注意力从教授美妙的胸膛上猛地拉了回来，转向纸上圈着的大大的红色“F”。“为什么……到底发生了什么？ ”  
  
出乎意料的是，Charles大笑起来，这让Logan感到困惑，然后莫名其妙地有些生气; 他可能对学校或成绩之类的事一无所知，或者也没有一个很好的学位，但他很关心Laura，比他知道如何解释的程度更多，他想——他需要知道，他正在给她提供他能负担得起的最好的教育。  
  
“平静下来，我无意冒犯，”Charles说。他推着轮椅转过大桌子，叹了口气，在Logan的椅子旁停了下来。“Laura的成绩没有任何问题。她对这些材料了如指掌，我敢说她是故意不通过这次考试的。”  
  
“我不明白，”他咕哝着，盯着Laura在试卷上的潦草字迹。“她为什么要这么做？ ”  
  
Charles挪了挪身子，Logan发誓他看起来有点尴尬。“在我继续之前，我需要告诉你，我是一个心灵感应者，尽管我尽量不在未经允许的情况下读取别人的想法，但有时我还是会捕捉到一些零碎的信息，特别是当涉及到特别强烈的情感时。Laura……好吧，她是故意不通过的，因为这样我就不得不给你打电话，然后你会被迫亲自来见我。”  
  
Logan仍然很困惑，他抬起头，皱起了眉头。“为什么？ ”  
  
Charles微笑着，脸上洋溢着温暖和喜爱的表情，他解释道：“她在试图撮合我们，Logan。她让我给你写的那些笔记显然没能成功你引到这儿来，所以她决定采取一些更激烈的措施。 我不得不说，这已经不是第一次有学生试图为我和他们的父母牵线了，但Laura肯定是其中最坚定的那一个。”  
  
这太令人惊讶了——而且非常令人感动——以至于Logan有一阵子不知道该说些什么，震惊于Laura费了这么大劲给他找了一个约会对象。他轻声地笑了一阵，揉了揉脸; 他希望她这么做是因为她觉得Xavier是一个很好的对象，而不是因为觉得她的老爸太可怜了，以至于没办法自己找到约会对象。  
  
“对不起。我不想让你觉得有义务做什么，或者让你觉得不舒服。我确定应该有一些不能和班上孩子的父母约会的规定存在，所以我不会期望——”  
  
“事实上，确实有这样的规定，”Charles打断他的话，再次伸手去抓住Logan的手，然后这次Logan没有松手。“但好消息是，从技术上讲，我只会再当两个星期她的老师。如果你有兴趣的话……或许有时间可以一起吃晚餐？在这个学年结束之后？ ”  
  
他看着那双眼睛——那双眼睛里正闪烁着欢乐和希望的光芒——然后笑了。 “两个星期。 是的，我想我会有空的。我非常乐意。”  
  
\----  
  
当他回到家时，Laura已经上床睡觉了，而Ororo正在沙发上翻阅杂志等着他。自然地，她想知道他和Xavier——和Charles——见面的所有细节，直到他向她保证第二天上班时会把所有细节都告诉她，她才离开。  
  
他脱下皮夹克，叹了口气，然后走进Laura的房间。她蜷缩在一个枕头旁边，脚边裹着毯子，看到她在睡梦中显得如此平静，Logan的心有点痛。他弯下腰，在她的额头上轻轻吻了一下，当她睁开一只眼睛看着他的时候，他发出微笑，然后Laura咕哝了一声，用胳膊把枕头抱得更紧。  
  
“你约他出去了吗？ ”她问。  
  
他轻声地笑了起来，“是的，两个星期后。”  
  
她闭上眼睛，对着枕头微笑。“很好。不用客气。”  
  
“谢谢，”他一边说，一边把被她抛弃的毯子盖在她的肩膀上，拂去她脸颊上的一缕头发。 他犹豫了一会儿，然后说道：“我爱你，孩子。”  
  
Laura笑了。“我也爱你，爸爸。现在去睡觉吧。”  
  
  
**END**


End file.
